


Fool

by tiyunut



Series: AC1 Week 2019 [4]
Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: AC1 Week 2019, Altaïr realising he's been an idiot, Assassin's Creed (Video Game), Drabble, Gen, Tumblr Prompt, Tumblr: ac1week, and heading to apologise to Malik, this could be gen but it could also be pre-ship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2021-02-07 08:03:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21454729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiyunut/pseuds/tiyunut
Summary: My fic for day 4 of AC1 Week, hosted by @ac1week on Tumblr!Prompt: NoviceSummary: The moment Altaïr realised just how stupidly he'd acted towards Malik.
Relationships: Malik Al-Sayf & Altaïr Ibn-La'Ahad
Series: AC1 Week 2019 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1544095
Kudos: 11





	Fool

"Such pride. It will destroy you, child".

As he rode to Jerusalem, reflecting on his past battles, it struck Altaïr just how true Tamir's parting words had been.

And all those times Malik had called him a novice? Also true, though he'd always been far too arrogant to admit it. In all that time, he hadn't even apologised for his actions at Solomon Temple, even though they'd caused the Rafiq so much pain...

Determined, Altaïr gripped the reins tighter, leaning forward, and the horse sped up in response.

That, at least, was a mistake he could rectify, and he would.


End file.
